Complications
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Takes place after Ninth Grade Slays. Vlad overhears a conversation between Henry and Joss and is suddenly thrown into a world of confusion and questions. What is it that Joss and Henry want with him, and why does it seem as though the very town is holding it's breath? Eventual HenryxVladxJoss threesome, T for now, i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**So…this is my latest obsession. Yep. Hope y'all enjoy! I own nothing.**

Vladimir Tod frowned as he stared at the ceiling of his room. He was a little depressed because things hadn't worked out with Meredith like he'd hoped. He had no idea where it went wrong. He was having the time of his life and the next thing he knew Meredith was walking away and he was in shock.

He sighed and got up. Nelly was at work, and he was frankly hungry. He walked downstairs and retrieved a bag of O Positive from the freezer. His fangs elongated and he bit into the bag and sucked it dry. He threw it in the biohazard bucket underneath the sink and, grabbing his jacket and putting it on, walked outside.

As he walked through Bathory streets, he wondered how Otis was faring. It's been a while since he and Vlad had talked. Otis was always busy traveling around the world. It's also been a while since Vlad received a reply from him, so he must be busy.

Henry has also been acting unusual. He's been flirting with less girls and he always seems jumpy when around Vlad. Vlad knew it wasn't because he was half-vampire. Henry's known that for years now and it's never bugged him before now. Vlad felt it was something else. He just wondered what.

And then there was the affair with finding out Joss was a Slayer and had tried to kill him all because of D'Ablo. That really stung. He really considered Joss a friend so that day really hurt. At least he's alive. But that in itself is bad at the same time.

As he neared Henry's house, he heard soft voices coming from the alley. He paused and neared, listening in on the conversation.

"We need to find out now." Vlad was startled when he realized that was Joss' voice.

"Give him time. He just had troubles with Meredith." That was Henry! What was going on? And why were they talking about him?

"We need to find out NOW," Joss said firmly.

Henry sighed. "Look. Give me a few days, and then I'll talk to Vlad and see what he says. He's been depressed and whatnot. Otis hasn't visited in a while, either, so I can't really ask him if he knows what Vlad's thinking."

"Fine." He heard footsteps leaving and a sigh as Henry exited the alley, only to see Vlad standing there.

"V-Vlad!" he said, "How long have you been there?!"

"I just arrived," Vlad lied, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no," Henry said, "Do you need anything?"

Vlad shook his head. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, but if you're busy then-!"

"No!" Henry said, grabbing his sleeve, "let's hang out! I need something to do!"

Vlad looked at his friend weidly. "Okay. Let's go."

As he and his friend walked back to his house, Vlad wondered what Henry and Joss had been talking about.

And what it had to do with him.

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a while. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been pretty busy with my other stories. But here you go! This is a bit of a filler, I guess. Enjoy!**

"So what do you want to play?" Vlad asked Henry as he entered his living room with a blood bag in one hand.

Henry shrugged. "Dunno. I don't really feel like playing any of the usual games."

"What do you wanna do then?" Vlad asked before sticking his fangs into the blood bag and draining it dry.

Henry was silent for a moment, examining Vlad silently, before asking "Are you alright, dude? Since the…break-up with Meredith?"

Vlad stiffened, hand tightening around the empty blood bag. He swallowed and shook his head, loosening his grip. "Of course I am," he said, standing up and disposing of the bag, "Perfectly fine. Completely over it."

"Your not convincing me, Vlad," Henry sighed, "I've known you since practically forever. I know you've like her for years. I refuse to believe that you just are over it so quickly."

"I've been thinking," Vlad murmured, sitting back down beside his friend, "And I've come to the conclusion that maybe…maybe it was best that any relationship between us ended. I'm…" he sighed. "I'm not sure my feelings towards her were genuine. I mean, I liked her, yeah, but…" he shook his head and stood up. "How about we just go for a walk? I'm running out of sunscreen, anyway."

Henry nodded and stood up, following Vlad out of his house. They walked to the store and Vlad got sunscreen. The guy at the counter gave him a weird look, considering it was almost winter.

They exited just as a particularly cold blast of wind passed them. Henry shivered, wrapping his arms around himself, making Vlad chuckle.

"You should have brought a jacket," he sighed, sliding his own off and handing it to Henry.

Henry blushed, looking at the jacket before looking back at Vlad. "Won't you be cold?"

"Nah," Vlad said, "You live farther away, anyway. You can return it to me tomorrow." He watched Henry slide it on and sigh, hugging it close to his body. "Oh, before you go, how's Joss doing?"

Vlad couldn't help asking that question. Ever since he overheard Henry talking to Joss about him the day before, Henry's been acting weirder than he already had been, and Vlad's curiosity was almost suffocating him. What were they talking about? And what did it have to do with him? The questions were endless.

Henry froze, eyes wide, looking almost mortified, as if he'd just remembered Vlad was here. He bit his lip and looked away, blonde hair shielding his face. "He's fine, Vlad. Why do you ask?"

"I was curious," Vlad said, lying through his teeth, "I haven't seen him in a while." He smiled at Henry. "Anyway, I should probably go. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Henry. Later!"

He took off jogging, frowning to himself, as he made his way back to Nelly's. Well, that didn't go as he was hoping. Maybe he'd try again later.

**Busted, Henry! XD anyway, review time!**

**Guest: thanks!**

**ThanksObama: thanks!**

**Silverpelt21: XD thanks!**

**Mee420: thanks!**

**xela44: it's my first time trying a threesome. Wish me luck.**

**hunterdragon21: sure thing.**

**Mizuki 8D: thanks!**

**Person: sure!**

**sweet-lovin-zombie: same. It's my first time trying all three. XD**

**CharlieBlack13: thanks!**

**Raven WolfWing: thanks!**

**Vlaire: thanks! and yeah! I love Breaking Benjamin!**

**kie-chan214: here you go~!**

**Unknown Sex God: here you go!**

**Wow, so many reviews! O.O XD thanks guys!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
